


all the good girls go to hell

by kryptonianfool



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut, Summer Heat, and it gets even more heated, some time after the kiss, there is really little plot, they are horny and sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Even though it rarely happened, there was a heatwave in Greendale, the temperature way higher than Zelda liked. Which left her sitting in front of an old fan, wearing as little clothing as possible.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	all the good girls go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love Zelda with Marie. And I just /had/ to write a little something for them, because we need so much more content for them! This pairing is everything! I really hope we‘ll see much more of them in season 4. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> title from billie eilish‘s song

It was hot.

Even though this was Greendale, it was blazing hot, the sun burning down from the skies. This was the most unusual weather for this region of the country and Zelda Spellman did not like it one bit.

She was currently sitting inside her room, directly positioned between the open window and an old fan that Sabrina had offered her when she had complained about the heat earlier. Unfortunately, it seemed like this stupid thing was completely useless, because as all it did was blowing the same warm air around. Still, Zelda was glad to at least have the illusion of some sort of relief.

She was sweating profusely, her red hair plastered to her face. This kind of weather was absolutely unbecoming for her. She was not used to it and despised the fact that it caused her to produce an unnecessary amount of perspiration. She wasn’t even doing anything. She was just sitting around for hell‘s sake. And still, she was covered in sweat. Disgusting. She probably looked ridiculous.

The hotness apparently also meddled with her brain function as she failed to notice the creaking of the floorboards in the hall. When she noticed that someone was about to enter her room, it was already too late.

Her head whipped around, her green eyes focused on the person who now stood inside her room.

Mambo Marie LaFleur.

Usually, Zelda was always pleased to lay her eyes on Marie, but in this moment all she could think about was the state she was currently in. She didn‘t want to be seen like this. Suddenly, she felt extremely self-conscious, visibly uncomfortable with the unexpected visit.

“Marie...” was all she could get out, sitting up in her chair, squirming a little, eying the closet out of the corner of her eye. She should probably hurry and get a robe to cover herself up. But that certainly wasn‘t wise, for she was already feeling overheated.

Marie didn't say anything, her eyes roaming over the woman in front of her, seeming completely transfixed. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her dark eyes seemed even more intense than usual. Zelda, who normally always presented herself prim and proper, was clad in... barely nothing, really. A beige satin carrier top clinged to her skin, wet from her sweat, leaving nothing to the imagination. Zelda noticed Marie's eyes traveled over her torso and the redhead felt her nipples hardening painfully under her gaze. She crossed her legs, suddenly craving some kind of friction. The voodoo priestess' eyes wandered lower, causing a subtle throbbing between the witches legs. Marie was eying her shorts that had ridden up a bit, revealing a creamy thigh.

The dark haired woman bit her lip as she took in the scene in front of her. Honestly, it was mouth watering, seeing Zelda Spellman like that.

“Oh Zelda, _ma chérie_ , you look breathtaking.” Marie said with her thick accent, which seemed even more apparent than usual. A shiver ran down Zelda's back. Still, she couldn't just simply accept the compliment.

__

“Nonsense. I look absolutely appalling. It's this damn weather's fault...” she trailed off, noticing how Marie's eyes were still traveling up and down her body, as if she was sitting there completely naked. Well, considering the way the fabric was clinging to her, clammy from all the sweat, it probably didn't make much of a difference.

“Zelda, _mon amour_ , my dear, believe me when I say that this weather suits you well. Really well.” Marie took a step closer and Zelda could feel herself blush at her words. Her skin tingled from Marie's gaze upon her. It was almost predatory. Zelda loved it, her confidence returning.

When she had been feeling embarrassed a couple minutes ago, she was now feeling turned on. A powerful desire was flowing through her and she curled her lips upwards as she finally took the time to take in the elegant form of Marie, walking towards her at a slow pace. No need for a rush. Zelda wouldn't run away from her. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Now, now, look at you, darling.” Zelda shot back. “For it is definitely you who looks stunning on a day like this.” Marie was wearing a radiant red dress, the light fabric wavering loosely behind her while she was walking, the fan causing the dress to float, clearly working to her advantage here.

Marie smiled at her, her brilliant white teeth flashing. “You flatter me, _chérie_ .”

“It's not just empty flattery, because I certainly mean what I say.” Zelda said, eying her up and down. Marie’s light dress parted at the thigh and the witches‘ eyes roamed hungrily over the revealed skin. When Zelda heard a low chuckle coming from the other woman, she noticed she had been staring longer than was appropriate, and forced herself to look up at her face again. She was still standing a few feet apart from her.

“Would you please come a bit closer, Marie?” she said, biting her lip. Even though it was far too hot for engaging in any kind of carnal pleasure, she felt herself being overcome with a strong need to have Marie in close vicinity. She needed to touch her, to kiss her.

“ _Tout ce que tu veux._ ” Marie said, looking seductively back at her. Zelda was captivated by her eyes, hypnotized by them as the voodoo priestess came closer. When she was standing right in front of her, in touching distance, the red haired witch snapped out of her stupor, reaching out with her hand, placing it on Marie's waist. She grabbed her lightly, convincing her to come even closer. Zelda took a breath, inhaling Marie's scent, her eyes fluttering closed in the process.

“By Hecate, you smell terrific.” She nearly moaned, but caught herself in the last second. Zelda knew that Marie was extraordinary, but today this seemed to be especially true. The witch didn't know if her exhaustion from the heat was the cause for her heightened senses, but here she was, completely overwhelmed by her desire for the other woman.

“I'm not even wearing cologne, _chérie_ . I just showered earlier.”

So, it was just her?

“Oh, for hell's sake, kiss me already.” Zelda said, sounding pretty breathless. She would be embarrassed for her obvious impatience, but she was too far gone to care.

Marie thankfully didn’t comment on it and just leaned forward, capturing Zelda's waiting lips.

An electric feeling flooded their systems at the connection. Zelda pressed against Marie's lips with insistence and Marie complied to her silent request, parting her lips. The tongue of the redhead was inside her mouth in a second, her tongue sliding against her own and Marie hummed approvingly. Wet sounds wavered through the room as the women kissed each other deeply, lips working against each other, tongues exploring the other's mouth. Zelda poured every ounce of her desire into the kiss and she felt how eagerly Marie was responding to the kiss. She registered a moan, unsure if it came from the other woman or herself but in the end, it didn’t matter. The voodoo priestess placed both hands on her shoulder and climbed into the other's lap.

Their kiss broke, both women in a dire need to take a breath.

Zelda looked up at Marie, who was seated firmly in her lap, her knees on either side of her hips. The red haired witch placed her palms on the other woman's thighs, grabbing lightly at them, watching the twitching muscles of her legs through the slightly translucent material of her dress. Marie answered with a grin and leaned in to steal another languid kiss, her lips pressed against hers in a sensual fashion. Zelda recognized the desperation of the other woman, delighted to discover that it matched her own. She felt pearls of sweat running down her skin, running down the valley between her breasts, but she ignored it, instead pressing closer to the other body. Her hands wandered higher on Marie's thighs, feeling the priestess' breath hitch at her motion.

“Zelda...” her name fell from her lips like a prayer, which, considering the woman was a catholic, filled Zelda with a wicked sense of pride. Marie's dress had fallen open, the fabrics parting, facilitating an easy access for Zelda. She kept kissing her with passion while her hands inched closer and closer to the other woman's center. Finally, she brushed the pads of her fingers against her, causing Marie to gasp against her mouth, her hips jerking forwards. Zelda gasped as well, but it was from sheer surprise as she discovered that the priestess had apparently chosen to not wear any undergarments today.

“Marie, you dirty girl...” she scolded her playfully, smiling against her lips in delight, using her fingers to swiftly brush against her most intimate area. She found the other woman already dripping wet, undoubtedly ready for her attention.

“This weather doesn't allow for too many layers of clothing.” The voodoo priestess left Zelda‘s mouth, her lips brushing against her ear instead, her raspy voice causing another shiver to run down the witches’ back.

“Of course, darling, _the weathe_ r .” Zelda pressed a light kiss against the side of Marie's throat. “But I'll admit that I am very pleased with your decision to forego any undergarments, dear.”

“ _Bien_.”

Zelda's lips were softly working against the skin of Marie's throat while she dragged her fingers through her soaked folds. Marie's breathing became noticeably heavier. The red haired witch parted her lower lips, her strong fingers brushing over Marie's hardened clit. The dark haired woman reacted immediately, her hips jerking forwards, craving the pressure on her bundle of nerves. Zelda smiled against her warm skin, feeling gratification spreading through her for being able to cause such reactions. But she wanted more. Forgotten was the high temperature and the uncomfortable feeling of wet fabric against her clammy skin. Zelda moved her fingers in a circular motion, reveling in Marie's deep breaths and the slow grind of her hips.

She liked the position they were in. Usually it was Zelda who was sitting in Marie's lap, but today the other woman had taken the initiative and now, the tables were turned. Even though it was different, Zelda admitted that she felt quite powerful with the other woman writhing on top of her, trying to grind herself against her hand more. She felt in control. She also noticed that Marie seemed to like this position as well, her laboured breathing confirming her theory. And was that... a whimper? Oh, definitely a whimper. Zelda decided that her lover was sufficiently prepared by now.

She positioned her fingers at Marie's entrance and the other woman propped herself up on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. Zelda held her gaze, feeling a rush of moisture between her own legs at the sheer look of lust and love on Marie's face. Marie nodded, making her consent clear. Slowly, Zelda pushed her fingers forward into her heat.

Looking at Marie's face while she was steadily entering her was electrifying. Zelda couldn't look away, feeling mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Marie's lips were parted, her eyes hooded, her glistening skin flushed.

She looked truly _exquisite_ . Zelda gulped.

Marie let out a deep sigh when Zelda was all buried inside of her, her head falling forward, her forehead resting against Zelda's. The red headed witch put her unoccupied hand in the small of her back, steadying her. Marie's thighs quivered and Zelda took mercy on her, beginning to move her fingers in and out of her at a slow pace. It didn't take long for Marie to meet her shallow thrusts, grinding down onto her hand with vigor. Zelda took the hint, increasing the speed, plunging into the other woman. Marie threw her head back, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

Zelda kept up the pace, thrusting in and out over her lover. The dark haired woman was clearly enjoying herself in her lap and Zelda kept watching her, completely entranced.

It didn't take long from then on. She twisted her fingers expertly inside of her, curling them, pressing against Maries slick walls. After a couple more thrusts, she felt her walls gripping her fingers tightly. One of Marie's hands shot up to grab her by the jaw, tilting her head so that she could cover her lips with hers. Kissing her passionately, Marie fell apart on her fingers, her hips twitching and her body shuddering on top of Zelda. The redhead held her tightly, kissing her back with tongue and teeth, welcoming the way in which Marie kept moaning inside her mouth, pulsating around her fingers.

When the voodoo priestess came down from her high, her kisses became less desperate and more sensual. She leaned back to look at Zelda. The red headed witch extracted her hand carefully and brought it up between them with the intention to lick her fingers clean of Marie's essence. But when Marie noticed what she was about to do, she swiftly caught her wrist with her hand, bringing the glistening digits close to her own face. Her deep brown eyes landed on Zelda's green orbs as she sank her mouth down upon the redheads fingers.

Zelda's eyes widened at the display. Marie worked her mouth on her fingers until they were clean again. She caught Zelda's aroused expression and grinned at her.

“Do you like the show, _ma chérie_?”

“Yes, indeed.” Zelda breathed, her pupils so dilated that her eyes seemed nearly black.

Marie grinned at her, liking it when she had Zelda completely under her spell in moments like this. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm rippling through her from time to time. The priestess extracted herself from Zelda, standing up and offering a hand to the still seated woman.

“ _Suivez-moi , come with me, s’il te plaît_.“ Zelda just nodded, laying her hand into Marie‘s and letting herself being guided over to the bed.

The priestess’ hands traveled over her clothes, grasping the thin fabric and lifting it. Both women undressed each other hastily, partly because it was still blazing hot, making any kind of clothing practically obsolete and partly because they weren‘t exactly finished with each other. Zelda had just witnessed her lover coming all over her hand a mere minutes ago, which had had a profound effect on her, leaving her painfully aroused. Marie slipped off her panties, testingly cupping Zelda's womanhood with her hand.

“ _Ma chérie._ “ she purred, looking at her with a twinkle in her eye. „It seems you are already pretty worked up.“

Zelda huffed at that.

“Don’t play with me now, Marie. If you don‘t touch me right now, I‘m just gonna finish myself off.“

Marie let out a low chuckle, shaking her head. “No need for that, Zelda.“ She paused, grabbing her by the chin, leaning close. Marie's lips were hovering over Zelda's and the witch felt her breath ghosting over them.

“I will take good care of you.”

Without waiting another beat, she pulled her close, her lips pressing against hers insistingly.

Marie moved her lips against hers and Zelda felt her whole body trembling. She needed the priestess so badly right now. She needed her touch. Zelda pressed forward, trying to press her body against the other woman.

Marie pushed her down to the soft sheets of the bed, climbing on top of her. Zelda shuffled backwards until she was lying in the middle of the bed. Marie followed her on hands and knees, her eyes fixed on her. She leaned down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Marie took her lower lips between her teeth, biting down lightly and Zelda moaned into her mouth, pressing desperately against her, demanding more. The voodoo priestess knew that the red headed witch liked it rough from time to time and, judging from her reaction, today was one of these instances.

Marie brought her hand into Zelda's hair, grabbing a fistful, pulling lightly. Zelda opened her mouth in a silent gasp and arched her body upwards, pressing into the other woman more. Marie kissed her again, entering her mouth swiftly with her tongue while the fist in Zelda's hands pulled a little more. Zelda groaned under her, her body becoming hot and sweaty. Marie watched her and saw just how flushed the other woman had become. A deep blush darkened her cheeks and spread down over her whole chest.

Her pink nipples stood at attention, captivating Marie. She bowed her hand while keeping eye contact with the redhead and took one of her nipples into her mouth. While Marie paid good attention to it, sucking lightly and letting her tongue swirl around it, she kept her eyes trained on Zelda. The witch had closed her eyes, the pleasure clearly overwhelming her.

The priestess wandered lower with her hand, while she shifted her attention to the other nipple. Her fingers found their goal in soft curls, absolutely drenched by now. Marie did not waste any more time. She had teased the other woman long enough. With her slender fingers, she parted her lower lips, bringing two fingers right to her entrance and entering her without any preamble. Zelda let out a deep moan when she felt herself being filled by Marie's fingers. Marie pressed herself against her side, pumping her fingers in and out of Zelda. She loved being inside of her and the reaction it had on the witch. Zelda met her thrusts with suble rolls of her hips. Her head was thrown backwards, her upper body arching off the sheets while heavy gasps were filling the room. Marie brought her lips up to her throat, right on top of her pulse point. She licked over her skin, the strong salty taste of Zelda’s sweat on her tongue. After sucking at the skin for a while, no doubt causing a little (or maybe a rather big) hickey, she bit down lightly. Zelda let out another moan, her hips twitching. Marie picked up the speed of her fingers, her thumb landing on Zelda's clit, which was needy for attention.

“ _Ma chérie_ , you truly look _magnifique_ right now.”  
Zelda didn't exactly answer, but her eyes connected with Marie's and the priestess instantly realized she was close.

She kept up her pace, driving into the other woman, watching her as she fell apart on her fingers. Zelda held eye contact during the whole thing, which felt incredibly intoxicating to Marie. The red head whimpered, convulsing next to her, her legs spreading so she could take more of the voodoo priestess fingers. Marie curled her fingers, the thumb on her clit pressing down harder and Zelda let out a ragged breath while she shook against her violently. Marie guided her through her climax, trying to imprint the sight into her memory. Zelda was absolutely carefree in this moment, letting the pleasure wash over her, offering her most intimate side to her lover. Marie was grateful that she got to witness it. Many would never know what a passionate woman the witch truly was under her professional facade.

Marie extracted her hand and sucked her fingers clean while Zelda was watching her through hooded lids. She smiled at her before capturing her lips. Zelda opened her mouth instantly, appreciating the taste of her juices mingled with Marie. They kissed lazily for a couple minutes, their bodies slowly cooling off. Both women felt thoroughly satisfied, simply happy to share this moment together.

It was still way too hot for Zelda Spellmans liking, but she was starting to make peace with this weather, especially because it had led to _this_. And _this_ was something she could never get enough from. Especially if it involved Mambo Marie LaFleur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> ma chérie - my darling  
> mon amour - my love  
> Tout ce que tu veux - anything you want  
> Suivez-moi s’il te plaît - please follow me  
> magnifique - beautiful
> 
> (thanks to @witchcraffft for helping me with the french :3)


End file.
